


Цепи прошлого

by wtfsb16



Category: Skip Beat!
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-01
Updated: 2016-02-01
Packaged: 2018-05-17 14:57:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5875180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wtfsb16/pseuds/wtfsb16
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Написано по заявке:<i> <a href="http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CoCPRYxG4gs">Фрагмент</a>, где они играют одну из пьес, перевернув её - Хочется размышлений Ггероини по поводу текста (её мысли о своем детстве не настолько радужном)…  ©</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Цепи прошлого

**Название:** **Цепи прошлого**  
 **Автор:** WTF Skip Beat 2016  
 **Бета:** WTF Skip Beat 2016  
 **Размер:** мини, 2114 слов  
 **Пейринг/Персонажи:** Гун Си (Могами Кьёко), Мари (Такарада Мария), Цинь (Котонами Канаэ).  
 **Категория:** гет  
 **Жанр:** ангст махровый  
 **Рейтинг:** G  
 **Предупреждения:** ООС, Мысли Гун Си, написано на отрывок из [дорамы](http://doramatv.ru/skip_beat), трепетно относящимся к оригинальным именам лучше воспользоваться автозаменой.  
 **Примечание:** Написано по заявке: _[Фрагмент](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CoCPRYxG4gs), где они играют одну из пьес, перевернув её - Хочется размышлений Ггероини по поводу текста (её мысли о своем детстве не настолько радужном)… ©_  
в тексте использованы субтитры переводчика [«АЛЬЯНС»](http://online.alliance-fansub.ru/)  
 **Размещение:** После деанона - только с разрешения автора.  
 **Для голосования:** #. WTF Skip Beat 2016 - "Цепи прошлого"

Гун Си медленно выходит из гримерной на сцену, опираясь на костыль, трещина в кости не срастется за один день, несмотря ни на какие роли. Надменная Цинь, ни единым мускулом на лице не показывая своей неуверенности, ее сопровождает. Немногочисленная публика в зрительном зале с нетерпением ждет. Ложа занята двумя особыми гостями, одна из которых тут же выбегает поприветствовать защитницу своих идей.

— Простите, что заставила ждать, — кланяется актриса.

— Ничего, мы готовы потратить свое время, — доносится из партера, и за этими словами, которые с натяжкой еще можно посчитать приличными, следует другое: — Ты здесь чужая, откуда столько наглости?

— Да, как она попала в LME, интересно? — вторит ей другая девушка, также не считая нужным понизить голос. Ло Ли в своей ложе нервно вздыхает. — После провала-то. Наверное, преследовала президента, пока он не сдался. 

— «Люби меня» — сборище паразитов, — этой ядовитой фразы Гун Си не выдерживает. Знали бы эти пустоголовые девчонки, завидующие действующим сотрудникам LME, через что девушке в розовой униформе пришлось пройти. Сейчас она их…

— Гун Си, давай! Не проиграй им! — Мари останавливает ее, схватив за руку и напомнив о главной цели репетиции.

— Я не прощу тебя, если ты опозоришь отдел «Люби меня» перед этими стервами, — обнадеживает ее напоследок Цинь. — Иди!

И Гун Си идет, но она бы не была самой собой, если бы, сделав пару шагов, не остановилась и не возвестила зрителям:

— Подождите и увидите! Вы признаете поражение и сдадитесь!

Блат, деньги, любящие родители? И это про девушку, которой пришлось всего добиваться самой, не имея за спиной ничего: никаких преимуществ, кроме настойчивости и упорного труда. Про нее, отрекшуюся от любви и не нуждающуюся в чужой помощи. Ведь получить эту самую помощь ей считай, что негде. Или есть? Нож хозяина, уютная комната-подсобка, пожелания удачи от хозяйки и подруги-сменщицы, угрозы Цинь и вера в нее Мари. Пусть их немного, но есть люди, которым она небезразлична, которые верят в нее. Она справится. У нее нет выбора, она должна.

На исходной позиции несколько минут спустя. Ци Эр сидит за столом с подругой. Лаура стоит в стороне, задумавшись о своем и прикрыв глаза.

— Ци Эр, ты всегда обвиняла себя, не правда ли? — начинает подруга. Девочка с заплаканными глазами молчит, но смотрит в ответ упрямо и недоверчиво. «Да, я всегда обвиняла себя, ведь тогда у меня еще оставалась надежда это исправить», — реплики из сценария, высказанные вслух, почему-то задевают Гун Си сильнее и вызывают дурные мысли о прошлом, вряд ли уместные сейчас. 

— В этом мире никто не винит тебя. «Никто. Только я и моя мать, и этого более чем достаточно». Ци Эр тоже не соглашается с таким лживым утверждением:

— Вы все так говорите, но за моей спиной, — девочка срывается на крик, — обвиняете меня в смерти мамы! «Да, когда взрослые думают, что ты их не слышишь, за своей спиной можно услышать много интересного, не предназначенного для твоих ушей. Или предназначенного».

— Это неправда, не думай так!

— Но это правда. Папа ненавидит меня!

«Да, это правда. Я знаю. Мне потребовалось много времени, чтобы это понять. Но это так». 

И Гун Си презрительно смеется над собой, над пьесой и над всей этой историей.

— Почему ты смеешься, Лаура? — подруга в замешательстве, как и все остальные в зале, но пробует подыграть.

— Просто так, — с мрачной улыбкой отвечает актриса. — Я вспомнила слова старших и не смогла сдержать смех. Прости! «Это ведь на самом деле так смешно. Так смешно, что иногда до сих пор хочется плакать». 

— Ан Ци Эр, ты же умная девочка, - игнорируя дальше «подругу», Гун Си обращается только к «сестре». — Вместо того чтобы слушать других, найди ответ в своем сердце. Ан Ци Эр, родителям иногда плевать на своих детей.

«Я знаю, я не понаслышке об этом знаю. Это правда, еще одна жестокая правда жизни. Родители могут ненавидеть своих детей, и не важно, есть для этого причина или нет.

Вечный кошмар детства. Уходящая мать, отталкивающая мою руку и бросающая меня, глупую, зареванную дурнушку. Оставляющая меня в чужом доме с чужими людьми, которые никогда не станут настоящей семьей и никогда не заменят мне ее. Такую неприступную и желанную. Что же мне сделать, чтобы она хоть раз осталась довольна мной, чтобы она хоть раз осталась.

Почему я такая никчемная? Почему я не могу добиться такой малости — ее улыбки? И смогу ли я тогда добиться в этой жизни хоть чего-нибудь?

Я давно смирилась с этой истиной. Она не любит меня. Никогда не любила. Мне только всегда хотелось понять почему, и есть ли у меня хоть какие-то шансы изменить ее отношение к себе.

«Мать оставила её. В чем причина? Наверное, с девочкой что-то не так. Там точно какая-то темная история». Мне знакомы пересуды за спиной. Взрослые часто слишком небрежны, чтобы скрывать правду от детских ушей, вечно оказывающихся не там, где надо. Говорили редко, семья Бу По Шана богата и уважаема, злым языкам неохота связываться с ними. Но я слышала и их, и девочек в школе уже потом, строящих догадки о моей семье. Заткнуть им рот я не могла. Приходилось глотать обиду и терпеть. 

Вот только вокруг меня никто не прыгал с утешениями и вразумлениями. Всем было наплевать на маленькую девочку, плачущую о своей судьбе. Я и сама редко жаловалась, что мать не любит меня. Я наивно боялась, что если часто говорить об этом вслух, то это станет правдой. Никто из взрослых и не стремился доказывать мне, что это не так. Разве что мать Бу По Шана, которая как-то объяснила, что мама просто очень занята, чтобы часто видеться со мной, но она будет рада, если я буду хорошей девочкой, если я буду хорошо учиться, если я буду помогать в гостинице… Этими словами она определила мой путь на годы вперед. Ведь если дело во мне, то я буду стараться. Я сделаю все, чтобы однажды она похвалила меня, осталась со мной, забрала меня. 

Но хвалила меня только мать Бу По Шана, и приходилось радоваться этому и снова стараться лишний раз никого не беспокоить. Я была искренне признательна за обучение и помощь, но еще меня всегда преследовал подспудный страх, что моя «приемная семья» тоже может решить, что для них я только обуза и лучше избавиться от чужого ребенка, к тому же такого бесполезного.

Я немного завидую Мари, хоть это и жестоко. Моя мать никогда бы не сделала для меня ничего подобного. Бросить работу, чтобы приехать на мой день рождения. Совершенно немыслимо. Да полно, я не помню, была ли она вообще хоть на одном.

Семья, свой дом? Я не знала, что это такое. Я выросла при отеле и привыкла, что кругом чужие люди, для которых я тоже никогда не стану своей. Мари же растет во дворце, словно принцесса. У нее прекрасный и заботливый дедушка. Она ни в чем не знает отказа. Но она несчастна и тоже винит себя, тем более что ее «вина» намного очевиднее и не раз ей высказана. Мари скучает по отцу, считая, что он ее не любит. Знакомо, не правда ли? И мне остается только дать ей горькую правду, которую она хочет услышать и принять, впустить в свое сердце, чтобы успокоить эту вечную грызущую боль. Меня не любят. Бинго! Я виновата. Бинго! Родители могут ненавидеть своих детей. Впустить в себя эту жуткую правду и жить дальше».

— Папа ненавидит тебя! — Гун Си наклоняется к Ан Ци Эр и с абсолютной уверенностью повторяет ей: — Уже очень давно папа ненавидит тебя! «Ну же! Давай!» Пора узнать правду. Папа не любит тебя. «Все взрослые эгоистичные, равнодушные лгуны. Признай это, и тебе будет легче». Папа нисколечко не любит тебя!

— Ты лжешь! — не выдерживает давления Ци Эр.

— Лгу? Почему же? — довольно улыбается Гун Си.

— Потому что… — девочка в смятении, но проигрывать она не хочет, только не этой самоуверенной чужачке, предрекавшей им поражение. И она видит единственный выход, который кажется ей наилучшим на тот момент. — Потому что… папа всегда носит с собой мою фотографию. 

«Попалась! Сработало!»

— Так же как мою и брата. Не только твою. «Она не носит. Она предпочла бы забыть, что у нее есть дочь. И иногда кажется, что у нее это успешно получилось».

— Даже если папа занят, он всегда приходит на мои концерты.

— Если он не будет посещать их, то могут пойти сплетни. «Она ни разу не появилась в моей школе вместе с мной, не пришла ни на один праздник или концерт. И она слишком далека, чтобы какие-то пересуды ее задели. На меня же ей по-прежнему наплевать».

— Он дарит мне подарки на дни рождения, — Ан Ци Эр отвечает все уверенней, вспомнив сценарий и почувствовав почву под ногами, она успокоилась. Завороженная действием на сцене, Мари начинает медленно спускаться.

— Это я выбираю их. Папа даже не знает, что тебе нравится. «Когда мама Бу По Шана перестала подкладывать еще один подарок на день рождения, как будто бы от нее? Давным-давно». Папе плевать на тебя. — Мари делает еще один шаг.

— Это не так! — снова кричит Ан Ци Эр, придерживаясь выбранной линии игры.

— Нет?

— Он, он каждый день шлет мне письма из Америки. — «Она не пишет ни письма, ни смски, ни одной строчки. Она просто перечисляет деньги, будто надеясь откупиться».

Девочка спускается еще на две ступеньки вниз.

— Но он пишет всегда одно и то же. Он отмахивается от тебя. Просто копирует письмо изо дня в день. «Я была бы рада и этому». Он их не пишет.

— Это не так! — на сцене раздается новый голос, Мари наконец-то спустилась. — Он отправляет мне e-mail каждое утро и вечер. Хотя все письма одинаковые, он же пишет мне!

«Родители могут ненавидеть своих детей. Впустить в себя эту жуткую правду и жить дальше.  
Тем более что в случае внучки президента это ложь, это наглая и глупая ложь, не различить которую может только капризный одинокий ребенок, который до сих пор боится дать себе фальшивую надежду».

Актрисы на сцене теряются, но Гун Си спокойно продолжает с новой партнершей:

— И что же? Сама говоришь, что пишет он одно и то же. На это много времени не надо. 

— Да как ты смеешь такое говорить! — Мари распаляется, как совсем недавно Ан Ци Эр, и тоже следует привычному для себя сценарию, боясь поверить в чудо, но и не желая отдавать кому-либо на поругание эту надежду. — Между Америкой и нами большая разница во времени, но он всегда шлет письма, когда я просыпаюсь.

— Может, эти письма отправляет его секретарь. Ты сама себя обманываешь. Никто не знает — он шлет письма или нет.

— Я знаю! Знаю и всё!

— Почему ты так уверена? Ты так хорошо знаешь отца? Ты никогда толком не говорила с отцом. Только жаловалась, что ему наплевать на тебя. «Я тоже, хотя я и пыталась с ней поговорить. Слишком редко такая возможность у меня появлялась, и всегда заканчивалась одинаково, одинаково плохо». Никогда не думала, что чувствует папа, да? «А я думала. Я собаку съела на расшифровке ее мыслей и чувств. Но ни разу не смогла найти ни единой черточки, выражающей признание, одобрение и уж тем более любовь». Откуда тебе знать чувства папы?

— Я знаю! Потому что в конце писем он пишет: «Мари, я люблю тебя». Но я никогда не отвечала ему… — Мари захлебывается рыданиями. — Почему я не отвечала ему? Почему я не верила папе? «Вот и разница. Я никогда не слышала от нее этого слова, не видела, чтобы она его писала. Не уверена, что она вообще его знает».

— Но сейчас веришь? — Гун Си нежно вытирает слезы со щеки девочки. «Хорошо, что хоть от девушки, от которой ты слышала одну правду, пусть и горькую, ты готова принять еще одну ложь, обернувшуюся истиной».

— Да! — Мари бросается в объятия актрисы и продолжает плакать. Гун Си бережно обнимает ее в ответ, но в ее глазах не только радость за маленькую подружку, но и застарелая тоска.

«Плачь, Мари. Пусть это будут последние слезы, которые ты проливаешь из-за своей семьи. Если бы ты обжигалась на молоке с моё, ты не плакала бы сейчас от всех этих слов. Но я тебя не виню. Ибо дай мне хоть крошечный кусочек вероятности, хоть малейший признак того, что ее отношение ко мне потеплело хотя бы на градус, я сразу же отброшу все свои усвоенные истины, которые сегодня втолковывала тебе, и буду надеяться на чудо.

Но ты не я, и твой отец не моя мать. Не отталкивай его, пока у вас еще есть шанс. Не гони, пока он пишет, что любит тебя. Родители могут любить своих детей, родители могут прощать их. Еще одна истина, в которую тебе тоже предстоит поверить. Ведь в своем сердце ты уже нашла ответ, так же, как и я.

Я не могу жаловаться на свое детство. Я была сыта, обута и одета, я получила пусть и своеобразное, но хорошее воспитание, я училась. Мое будущее было устроено с самого рождения, хотя тогда я об этом не знала и даже не думала. Чего еще мне было желать? Чтобы кто-то считался с моими желаниями и чувствами? А были ли они у меня тогда? Выйти за Бу По Шана и стать хозяйкой гостиницы — это было бы пределом желаний той Гун Си, если бы она осмелилась мечтать о таком.

И стала бы я настоящей Гун Си, если бы не всё, что мне пришлось пережить? Думаю, что нет. 

Хотела бы я изменить своё прошлое, если бы волшебная фея дала мне такую возможность. Думаю, что… да».


End file.
